First Girlfriend
by JesusRox7111
Summary: When our fave keyblade master starts dating, what does Axel do about it? Rounds up a angry mob of nobodies and try to stop him, thats what! Ax/Rox friendship, believe it or not. Rox/Nami in epilogue. The first chap is a serious battle, just a heads up.
1. fatal meeting

_OK, I posted a story here called 'Fatal Meeting' a few months ago, and this is it! I named it under a different title, but I named the first chap after Fatal Meeting. Anyway, I'm sorry if anybody thought if this is a whole adventure story! For some reason, though, I just really wanted to start this off with a battle! But don't expect too much fighting in this. Honestly, I'm going to put it under comedy/friendship, but I don't really trust my comedy too much, but hopefully I'll be able to put a smile on someone's face. ____ Also, this chap was originally longer, but I decided to post it in three parts, cuz I know when I see a story that's 25 pages long on the first chap, sometimes I get lazy and decide not to read it (or at least try to skim over it)! I know, I'm a hypocrite! But I always tend to get carried away with writing stories, and always make them longer than I intended them to be. Anyways, hope you guys like the story, cuz this is the first KH fanfic I've ever wrote, (I'm hoping this will start me off on writing my own original stories, but just for fun! I'm not looking forward to being an author or anything. -) and I really don't have any idea if it's any good or not! I know the first chap is kind of serious, but it should lighten up in later chaps! ____ Woah, I just realized I wrote a pretty long paragraph explaining my story! Ah, well, most people probably won't read this part, anyway! -_

_**Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney, and The Ring is owned, well, I don't remember, but not by me, I can tell you that! **__****_

_DripDropDripDropDripDrop_

It was raining hard at Memory's Skyscraper that evening. There were little puddles all across the street, collecting more drops as the rain refused to stop. The city buildings around the area all had their large neon signs flickering on and off, adding irritating zapping noises to the already obnoxious sounds of the thundering and pitter pattering of the storm. Besides the neon lights, the place was pretty much dark.

Yes, it was a dark place. The tall, black, ominous building, known as Memory Skyscraper itself, stood high in the darkness in an eerie way. Its jumbo TV screens, perched all the way on the top of the gloomy architecture, displayed random images of past events about people nobody could even hope to know. Perhaps it showed all the bad that happened to these individuals, or even all the good fortune. Maybe, it was a video that, if you stayed to watch the whole thing, would cause your death in seven days. Who knows? Who cares? There were better things to do than analyzing random images on a television screen. But, still, it just added on to the eeriness you could feel in this area.

Come to think of it, this whole place, with the ill-boding, monumental skyscraper and the dark, gloomy buildings surrounding it, screamed horror movie. You know, the bloodcurdling, spine-chilling, hair-rising, heart stopping, you-better-close-your-eyes-before-you're-scarred-for-life movies we've all come to know and love! Yeah, you know those movies. Well, this place SCREAMED it! And the boisterous thunder, pouring rain, and once thought annoying neon light zapping noise brought even more of the creepiness to this abandoned street corner from hell. Yep, this was the perfect place for a fatal meeting between two random figures for the fight to the death.

Almost as if on cue, the first shadowy figure came in, striding to one side of the capacious street in front of the looming building. The figure appeared to be a beanstalk; he was tall and lanky. Yet, surprisingly, he moved with a certain grace and agility that told you he was used to his angular frame. There was also a little sense of arrogance about him, but just a little. He wore a long black trench coat; he also wore black gloves and boots to match. His black hood shrouded his face, covering him from head to toe, which wasn't a bad idea, considering the amount of rain that was gushing into this place. He strode to his spot, waiting for his opponent to step into the ring.

Sure enough, out came a second figure, who trudged off to the other side of the pavement, opposite the black string bean. This individual also sported a black trench coat, just like his opponent, but other than that, they were complete opposites. He seemed to be a very small individual. Some might assume him to be a child, or at least a young teenager. He didn't move with the same grace and agility as his adversary. He also didn't have the same sense of arrogance, either. More of a sense of nervousness, actually. It wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, but you could see it in the way his hands shook, his fingers looking like they itched for something to get a hold of. He ambled to his spot, putting on a brave front.

They both stood there for a moment, gazing at each other from opposite sides of the pavement. Then, the taller being seemed to raise his arms to the skies, in a much exaggerated manner. After this embellished approach, he crouched down to the floor, this time throwing his skinny arms to the sides. He appeared to be trying to summon something, his whole body quaking with self exertion. Sure enough, black shadows danced across his toned arms, and, in a burst of flames, a spinning chakram appeared in each hand with a dazzling display. In fact, the whole place seemed to be on fire, licks of flames spreading everywhere across the floor. At a certain point, the flames stopped, and rose, causing an inescapable wall of fire. All the while, the dark figure seemed to enjoy the turmoil he was causing. You could see the playful smirk under the shadows of his hood.

Other bystanders would've thought that this man was some sort of dark entity. A very '_flamboyant_' dark entity. It seemed like this mysterious 'demon' was putting on a show for an invisible audience that no one could see. Perhaps, he really was just arrogant. The demon looked up, arms still out, waiting to see what his opponent's response was to his grand performance.

At first, the shorter individual seemed frightened, maybe even petrified. But then, he remembered the most crucial detail that one needed to win a battle: his weapon. He stuck his hand out, and the weapon emerged in a flash of light.

It was a key. A giant, silver key. If there _was_ an invisible audience out there, said audience might be betting their money on the flaming flagpole standing opposite him on the street. Still, a sense of panic seemed to be lifted from the figure's shoulders. His fingers also seemed to have found their fix, for now they had stopped shaking and were clasped firmly over the golden key handle. The key seemed to have given him the boost of confidence he needed, and he even seemed to glow. Light appeared to be emitting from the key, which in turn, made the tiny warrior emit the same glow. Others would've mistaken him for an angel, if it wasn't for the lack of wings. The little angel stood crouched, key in both hands. He glared at his enemy, waiting to see what he had in store for him.

The cocky demon merely smirked at the brilliant, black-clad angel. Tired of the formalities, he finally brought his arm back and flung his weapons at his opponent. The chakrams whizzed through the air, chopping through raindrops and threatening to end the life of anything that approached it. The angel seemed frozen with fear, but, at the last possible moment, successfully dodged the oncoming discs, shifting around clumsily like a drunken ballerina. It was a miracle he was able to dodge the _first_ disc. He ended in a twirl, the second chackram almost slicing his hip, and landed promptly on his butt. You could just imagine the invisible audience from before in frenzy now, all of them betting their money on the cocksure pyro. Of course, this also caused a fit of laughter from the pyro himself, but the determined little angel got back up, rubbing his sore behind, and stood firm with his key before the spinning frisbees of doom returned to their beloved master.

Right after the demon retrieved his weapons (and got over his intense giggle fit), he charged up to the angel with a full frontal attack, whacking his chakrams with intense force. He was bored with the fun and games. The angel brought his key up in defense, blocking each attempted attack. _Clash! Cling! Clang! _You could hear their weapons clash a mile way! After the third strike, the demon was able to overpower his challenger, and the little angel cried out in agony. He looked at his left arm where the stinging pain was coming from, and there, under his torn sleeve, was a long, skinny, horizontal gash. Surprisingly, though, this gash had no blood oozing from it, like most injuries would. It was just a clean cut. He still looked away, not wanting to get sick to his stomach, and swung a low swing at the demon before the angel could get another bloodless wound. When he did, though, he found he hit nothing but air and the cold drops coming down from the sky. The stealthy demon had already snuck behind him in a flash of flaming red.

Before the angel even had time to look behind his back, he was bombarded with a barrage of flames. The angel almost panicked, but thankfully the rain was enough to put the flames out before they could cause any colossal damage. The demon didn't give him time to revel in his blessings; he already started throwing his now flaming chakrams back and forth at the injured angel. The angel tried to avoid every attack, but the fourth chakram (which was really the second chakram coming in for its second try) grazed his leg, and he let out a strained gasp. The demon, eying his chance at a quick win, pounced near the angel and raised his chakram high, getting ready for the kill.

Right when the demon was about to strike, the angel dodged rolled to the right, so that the demon's weapon struck the rugged pavement. The angel then leaped up and struck his own weapon with the demon's soft flesh. The infernal creature grabbed his side and made his own loud cry of pain. The angel, about to make another attack, found he hit nothing again. The demon, sneaky as ever, was gone. The angel looked behind his back in anticipation, but found nothing. There was only one place the demon could've gone, the angel knew. He had slithered into the wall of fire, the flames concealing his slender figure.

The angel stayed alert, his head snapping back and forth in random directions, searching for the pyro. He was breathing heavily, exhausted from the struggle. By the time he had his breathe back and was giving up on the demon, said demon emerged from the fire wall. Only, this time, he was riding on a wave of flames. The wave struck the angel, taking him all the way to the other side of the battle field. He recovered as quickly as he could, but by then, the demon pounced on him with a flurry of attacks. The angel tried to block the attacks as best as he could, but the demon was persistent. The little angel still persevered, finding an opening in the demon's aggressive attacks and swinging his key with as much force as he could. He struck the demon's chest, knocking the wind out of the creature and causing him to fall to the ground, wheezing heavily.

At first the angel just stood there, shocked by the turn of events that just happened. He, a little neophyte, had just knocked down a tremendous, self-arrogant giant. Well, wasn't this a David and Goliath story for ya! The angel soon snapped out of it, realizing he still had to _finish_ Goliath off. He bolted straight to the wounded monster, who was still gasping for air. The angel raised his key back, sprung to the air, and struck his weapon down with immense power. But, at the most crucial moment, the demon brought his chakram up, clashing his weapon with the angel's. The noise of the collision was earsplitting, roaring over the sound of the rain, which had started to grow into a brutal storm.

The hoods of both the mystifying spirits flew back in the force of the collision, revealing their faces. The first thing you would've noticed about the pyro was his shockingly bright, flaming hair. Sure, it should have been no surprise that his hair was red, but it was just _so_ vividly scarlet and styled back in such ridiculously long, gravity defying spikes that one had to wonder what strenuous labor he had to go through to get it that way. His brushed back spikes helped in accentuating his narrow face. He had slender, light green eyes, which properly mirrored his cockiness. Now, though, they were locked on the angel, showing a mix of both determination and fear, refusing and also dreading the fact that he might be overcome by a little boy and his oversized key. He also had short, skinny red eyebrows, and under each eye was a little dark tattoo, which resembled permanent black tears. His whole face was strained, trying to keep his breath and hold off the celestial being at the same time.

The celestial being himself, though, resembled that of a young teenage boy. The angel had a very youthful, heart-shaped face. His cheeks were a bit rounded, not having grown out all of his baby fat yet. His dirty blonde hair swept in spikes to the side, looking like he had fallen asleep next to a fan the night before and didn't bother to look in a mirror after he woke up. Peering out of his face was a pair of deep blue orbs, gazing back at the demon's own eyes with desperation and anger, wanting more than anything for his insignificant self to defeat the crafty dark spirit, for David to demolish Goliath, for good to conquer over evil.

The two hostile combatants struggled against each other, both trying to outdo the other's strength. The rain was beating hard now, causing both their peculiar hair styles to go flat, sticking to their cheeks. The angel pressed his weapon against the demon's chakram with more power, causing the demon to gradually pull back. The demon grunted against the immense pressure, but the angel merely grunted back, applying more force. Soon, the angel would overpower the demon, bringing an end to the creature's performance. The angel could just now taste the victory he was about to receive. Never to be pestered again. Finally gaining the respect of the others…

Suddenly, a spark flew out of the demon's chakram. The angel realized that in his premature self-gloating, the sneaky devil's abnormal breathing had returned to normal, and the angel knew exactly what that spark meant. He was doomed.

Sure enough, more sparks flew, the demon groaning with great self-exertion. The sparks got larger and larger, until finally, the angel's untimely doom shot out of the chakram. A rather large fire ball, maybe the size of a small fridge (which, coincidentally, was the size of the angel), flared out, consuming the angel and knocking him to the floor. He knew it was over, knew that his dreams would never come true, as he almost started to black out. The ill-fated youth laid there, waiting for the demon to finish his tasteless deed.

The demon got on his feet, dusting himself off of all the dirt and other unknown microorganisms he managed to get himself into. Then, he suddenly began to clap.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight," the demon smirked, but with a hint of warm friendliness.

While he sauntered over to the angel, the somber scene around him began to crumble in on itself. Everything from the jumbo neon lights to the tall and ominous skyscraper had formed into little cubes of green, dropping straight down to nowhere and vanishing. It was as if somebody took an etch-a-sketch and shook away the wonderful portrait they worked so hard on. But the tiny green cubes revealed another picture underneath it, one not so imaginative. It was a spacious 4-sided room, covered in nothing but white.

The angel looked up at his name being called. A few stray cubes were just making their final drop into oblivion when he saw the demon, who seemed to have magically dried off and was now sporting headgear that appeared to be big, glossy black goggles, halt in front of him and reach his hand out to him, in a helpful gesture.

"You actually almost scratched me that time!" the demon snickered, a sly grin on his face.

Roxas gazed at the gloved hand being offered to him, and then looked up to the demon's smile. He then smiled back his own crafty grin and took the demon's hand, which helped him up.

"If I remember correctly, Axel, not only did I club you at the side, but didn't I also knock the wind out of you?" Roxas challenged, arms folded, trying to play it cool, but secretly he was excited about his almost victory.

Axel, formerly known as 'the demon', merely smirked again while taking off his headgear, walking past his little challenger and heading towards the door. "Like I said, barely scratched me!" he lied, as if it was nothing.

Roxas doubled back in shock. "Barely scra- You could barely breathe!" Roxas retorted, his voice cracking, partly from surprise and partly because of puberty.

Axel shrugged, still heading for the exit. "Hm…I've been through worse," he simply stated.

Roxas gawked at him, not sure he was hearing okay. "…And here I thought I was actually making some progress," he finally said, taking off his own chunky goggles. He tried to hide the dismay in his voice with friendly sarcasm, but Axel caught it.

Axel stopped at the door, turned around, and looked to his partner, pity filling his eyes. Roxas really did come close to defeating him, even if Axel couldn't admit it himself. "Hey, don't get me wrong," Axel tried to reassure him in his cool voice, "You're getting a lot better. I mean, a few weeks ago, you could barely lift that keyblade, but look at you now! Swinging that thing around like it was just a pillow case or something! Look, Roxas, you have a lot of potential, and with this new training simulation room we opted to get, you'll get stronger in no time at all! You'll become a great asset to the

Organization XIII. Got it memorized?"

The Organization XIII. Axel and Roxas knew the name well. It was an alliance made out of thirteen members, hence the name, Organization XIII. Most of the members had elemental powers that defied the laws of physics, like Axel with his fire and Roxas with his…power to glow in the dark like a night light. Their primary goal was to capture hearts from the heartless, dark creatures that were actually once human. Heartless were created when an individual's heart was corrupted by the darkness, an evil entity that swallowed all the light in one's heart, transforming them into horrid, mindless monsters, whose only reasons to live was to thrive on the darkness in other hearts, usually corrupting those hearts, too. The Organization took pride in their goal, and allowed only the best of the best into the Organization.

Roxas joined the Organization just about a month ago, when Axel was given the orders to watch over him, show him around, and train him a bit. The unlikely pair got along fast, and Roxas was truly thankful for having someone like Axel help him get used to his new surroundings. However, Roxas couldn't understand why he was allowed in such an Ivy League type of group in the first place. Even so, he plastered a fake smile on his face and chuckled, "Yeah, Ax, I got it memorized."

That sorry excuse for a smile didn't fool Axel for a second, but he decided to ignore it. He wasn't exactly a pro at cheering people up, anyway. "Good. Oh, and, by the way, loved the simulation environment you picked out!" Axel smirked, a sense of sarcasm in his voice, "Last time I let you choose the place…"

Roxas blushed. "Yeah, well, I sort of figured the cold, hard rain will put a strain on your powers…," he mentioned modestly.

"Yeah, but it didn't help you win at the end, now did it," Axel scolded in good humor "Teaches you to play dirty."

"Well, it wasn't just that, though. I kind of always thought that Memories Skyscraper would make a good place for an all-out two man battle. You know, with the dark feel to it and all!" Roxas explained, starting to get worked up, venturing out of his reserved state, "And it would be cool, you gotta admit, if heartless came out of nowhere, causing the enemies to have to work together, taking them all out, then turning on each other right when they're dead, like nothing happened! And they'll be really skilled, you know, and it would be amazing if one guy started to scale the building-"

"And, let me guess, that person is you?" Axel cocked an eyebrow, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

Roxas stopped and blinked, surprised by his insinuation. "Uh, no! I mean, well, I, never really, um, thought of anybody in particular," he replied hesitantly, fleeing back to his safe, reserved place.

"Yeah, _sure,_ Roxas." Axel replied, elongating the 'u' in sure to make a point. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, so I'm just gonna head up to the dining hall…"

"Loser gets the rotten egg. Literally," Roxas deadpanned, now comfortable in his reserved zone.

"You can always read me like a book, Roxy!"

The younger member instinctively stuck his tongue out, disgusted by the silly nickname that his mentor occasionally pestered him with, but quickly shook it off and broke into a sprint, with Axel following hastily behind.

_Well, that's it for Fatal Meeting Part 1! Tune in next time for Fatal Meeting Part 2!:) By the way, if you can guess where I got the whole simulation room from, you get a cookie! (not a real one, of coarse, but I always read people saying that in their stories, so why not?) Also, I know I'm explaining stuff that most people probably already know, but I wanted my sib to read this, and she doesn't remember 100 about KH2's storyline (plus, its actually kind of fun to explain this stuff in my own words, believe it or not;) So, just skip those parts, if u want____ Also, this is NOT akuroku! Just wanted to make that clear____ Oh, and, please be truthful in your reviews! Even Flame me if you want, but don't just curse me out blindly, cuz that's just ignorant! ____ But, if the story sucks, don't hesitate to tell me! There are some stuff in this story that I like, but some that I hate, so it probably won't surprise me too much____. Just tell me what I can do to make it better!)(I'm kind of afraid that it's slow, so just warn me if it is.) Also, sorry if I don't answer reviews! I'm kind of limited on internet for the time being, and this was the only time I could post this -'. (that's a sweatdrop, right?) Thanks for anybody that does review!_

_Oh, and since I'm kind of new to this site, can somebody tell me what a lemon or lime in a story is? I'm kind of afraid of reading something I'll end up regretting O.o_


	2. Typical Organization Dinner

DripDropDripDropDripDrop

_Well, here's the next chap! Oh, and just to let ya guys know, I got the sim room thing from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core (in the beginning of the game). I haven't played it yet, but I really want too! D Anyway, I honestly like my first chap better than my second (mainly because this is when I actually try humor, which I probably fail miserablyD: ) I think it may have gotten a little cracky at some parts (not very, tho. At least, I don't think! O.o) I also explained a lot of things people already know, but again, that's mainly for my sib____. Anyway, this was originally supposed to be part of the first chap, but was too long, so I made it the second chap____ Next chap (which I'm already done with) would hopefully be better:)_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by no other but Square Enix and Disney.**_

The shady Organization XIII took residence in a world called 'The World that Never Was'. Therefore, it was only fitting that their domain also be named 'The Castle that Never Was'. (The Organization was never known for their creativity!) The castle was full of different hallways inside, often feeling like a maze, and one of the most useful halls was the dining hall. Hey, a group of thirteen members has to have a place to eat, right? Right! And this was just the place to do it!

It was a rather large room with drab, light gray walls decorated with darker gray trim. The floor held the same color the walls did, but it was decorated with random clusters of geometric figures the same shade as the trim. There were two points of access into the room: a large door on the south end of the room, and a smaller door on the east, which appeared to lead into the kitchen. The lengthy, white table set in the middle of the dining hall was inscribed with the organization's logo, and set along side it were six hefty chairs on each side, also white. At the north end of the table was a grand chair, more massive then all the others, looking fit for a king. Seated in that chair was the leader of the Organization, Xemnas, known by his followers as the Superior, a man seeming to be in his late thirties. As a final touch, hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful chandelier, incrusted with diamonds and gems, the only item in the room worth looking at.

Where did the Organization get the munny for all this, not to mention how they gained access to such a large, isolated castle in the first place? Axel didn't know exactly, but he always noticed how, after slaying hundreds of heartless, little balls of munny were left in their place, scattered everywhere. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where the Organization XIII got their resources.

The table was already set and most of the Organization members were already seated when the athletes came in, Axel in first by a long shot, as always. He slowed to a stop, taking the time to bend over, resting his hands on his knees, and catching his breathe before Roxas caught up.

_That kids getting stronger. I actually had to break a sweat this time!_

Axel was still contemplating over this when Roxas finally caught up, out of breath himself.

"Hey…Ax…I think…I think…I'm getting faster!" Roxas asked, gasping for breathe while mimicking Axel's movements.

"Oh…really, Rox? Whatwould make you say that?" Axel inquired, finally getting his respiration track back in order.

"Well, I…I felt more relaxed…and…well…I think I felt faster. And I wasn't as tired as I usually am. I think…I don't know. I guess I could just feel it. I mean, what do you think, Axel? Was I going faster?" Roxas panted, suddenly not feeling as sure of himself as he was a few seconds ago.

"I guess…"Axel answered, apathetic. He quickly found another subject to discuss, something other than Roxas's obvious improvements. "Hey, what's going on over there?" he asked, pointing towards a small group of members huddled together that haven't taken their seats yet.

"Huh? Oh…I don't know." Roxas replied, his focus shifted on something else.

The little group let out a round of snickers, grabbing the pair's attention.

"Well, I'm interested," Axel sighed, heaving himself up and heading for the small cluster, "Let's go." Roxas followed suit.

When they caught up with the group, they found it was three members, all huddled around a small object one of them were holding. The member holding the object looked up, a smirk on his face.

Axel saw that this individual had some rather 'unusual' characteristics, to say the least. One thing that really stood out was his eye patch, planted over his left eye. His other eye was an odd shade of yellow, and a long scar ran down from this eye to his jaw. His long, black hair was streaked with gray and pulled into a ponytail, trailing down and ending at the middle of his back. He appeared to be in his early fifties, and he wore the standard Organization uniform: a black trench coat, gloves, and boots. "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour," the old man praised, his one eye focused directly on Roxas, "Or, should I say kid?"

Roxas replied by rolling his eyes and glaring, while Axel ignored the obvious hostility emanating from the two, asking, "So, what's going on over here, Xigbar? We could hear you guys snickering from a mile away."

"Oh, nothing," Xigbar chuckled in his gruff voice, "Just taking a look at this video I took of your guys' training session earlier this afternoon!"

"How did you take a camera into the simulation room without us seeing?" Roxas questioned, genuinely curious.

"I have the power to defy gravity, remember? I can be at anywhere at anytime, little man," Xigbar answered condescendingly.

"Oh." Roxas answered simply, remembering to make a mental note of that.

"The video's actually rather superb, Axel. You should take the time to see it," mentioned a heavy British accent. The voice came from a short-haired blonde man, maybe in his early thirties, who also had a blonde goatee and light blue eyes. Each ear had two helix piercings, and one ear had a lobe piercing, all studded with silver earrings. He was messing with a stack of cards, having them perform stunts any card dealer would envy. _There's Luxord with his cards again. No surprise there, _thought Axel.

"Luxord's right, Axel. You're pretty great in it! I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you-I mean, _it _again," stated a seductive voice by a blonde female member. She seemed to be in her early twenties, and her short hair was brushed back, with the exception of the two strands of hair that were separated from the rest and struck out behind her, like an insect's antennas. Axel never really did understood her hair style of choice, but he was a guy; he couldn't care less about the latest hair fashions. However, her teal eyes were staring at him like if he was a piece of meat smothered in gravy and butter and anything else you might put on a steak.

"Sure, Larxene, I'll love to see my beautiful self in action," Axel bantered, while every male member now proceeded to roll their eyes, including Roxas. Again. "Start it up!"

Xigbar pushed the play button, and the video began. Everybody huddled together, trying to get a good view of the show. Both Axel and Larxene seemed especially interested by the flaming pyro's grand entrance. Xigbar, however, did not, and promptly pressed the forward button before Axel (or Larxene) could complain.

He forwarded to the beginning of the actual fighting, when Axel first hurled his weapon at the unsuspecting neophyte. Roxas realized what string of events would happen next, and got a sick feeling in his stomach. Sure enough, in the video, a drunken looking member was twisting around and soon ended up on his behind. Even Roxas had to admit it looked rather silly and comical when he saw it, but when the other members roared with laughter, he got that same sick feeling again.

"Oh, that's priceless!" roared Larxene, holding her sides, which were aching from the laughter, "I'm SOOO posting this on facebook!"

"Crap, Axel, I didn't know you were going to make the kid dance! That was quite a show!" Xigbar hollered, "We should totally sell him to the circus! Then, maybe we can actually get some use out of him!"

"I'll wager a bet that the circus won't even take the little pillock!" Luxord laughed, putting his two cents in. Literally.

Poor Roxas blushed furiously, his whole face turning to a bright crimson. He was definitely bothered by their put downs, even if he didn't fully understand what Luxord had said. But what hurt him the most was when he glanced back at his loyal partner to hopefully get some reassurance, he instead saw him laughing, too!

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that happened! That was hilarious," he chuckled.

By now, Roxas had turned into a gigantic strawberry, a flush of red filling his face.

"Aw! How cute! He's embarrassed," Larxene cooed, a hint of taunting in the sadistic nymph's voice. "Look how red he is!" she giggled, reaching her hand out to pinch one of Roxas's cheeks, only to be met with a slap by his hand.

"What? You gotta be kidden' me!" Xigbar roared, putting his arm around the flustered youth as if he was an old friend, "Hey, kid! If you're going to be a part of The Organization XIII, you gotta roll with the hard knocks!"

Roxas quickly ducked his head under the freeshooter's arms and turned to give his elder his all too famous glare of death, furrowing his eyebrows until they hurt. The older member merely cackled with laughter.

"There you go with that look! You know, if you keep making that face, it's going to stick that way forever!" Xigbar chided patronizingly.

This was when Axel realized he had to soothe the tension, and fast. He knew Roxas, and the young teen may have seemed quiet and harmless, but his temper was majorly short, and what he did when his temper was broken would be best described as, well, stupid. If Roxas even tried to confront Xigbar, he might as well kiss his life goodbye.

"Hey, guys, I think we're getting a little restless here," Axel stepped in between them, trying to keep the peace. "Let's just all settle down and go get something to eat. I hear we're actually having something edible tonight!"

"Hey, don't look at me," Xigbar countered, waving his arms in front of him to emphasize his point, "I was just having a little fun! The kid's the one with the stick up his butt. Probably just a little grouchy from starvation. Do you ever feed this kid, Axel? Or, are you trying to get him to look just like you?"

Axel made sure to make a mental note on which valuable of Xigbar's he would set on fire later. _His extensive gun collection, or the bottles of liquor he depends on oh, so much. Hmm…hard decision. Oh, well, both would equal twice the fun, right?_ Thankfully, Axel had enough smarts not to not talk back to an elder.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Hey, kid, I'm _really_ sorry to hurt your feelings like that. I didn't know you were _that_ sensitive." He didn't sound too sorry, as he had a mocking smile on his face. "Axel's right. Let's all just settle down like real gentlemen…and lady."

Larxene nodded appreciatively toward his last comment. Roxas's glare just grew stronger. By now, you would think he could freeze people into icicles with his icy stare.

"Wait just a scrotty moment…did you forget about our wager?" Luxord reminded in a calm voice, never the one to lose his cool.

"Wait…you were gambling on our training session!" Roxas exasperated, definitely losing his cool.

"Don't worry, little guy, I was rooting for you all the way!" Xigbar said, ruffling Roxas's hair before he could slap his hand away. "You be a good boy now!" He and the other two members were already at the dining table and supposedly out of earshot when he shouted, "Hey, Luxord, where's my money?!" Unfortunately, he wasn't out of earshot at all, as Roxas and Axel both heard him, sending Roxas into a deeper hole of angsty, teenagery depression.

"I really hate that guy…"Roxas started, still annoyed by the whole embarrassing event.

"Aw, Rox, you know he just says all those things because he loves you!" Axel joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Roxas shot him a look of skepticism. "Axel, nobodies can't love!"

Indeed, they couldn't love. In fact, they couldn't feel any emotions. This was simply because they didn't have hearts to feel emotions with. That's what made the Organization XIII so special. Everybody in it had no heart, because it was stolen from them one way or another. There was a word for them: nobodies. Nobodies were basically created like the heartless; it happened when an individual lost their heart to the darkness. Whereas, the heartless were what happened to the heart after the corruption, the nobodies were what happened to the body and soul. They tended to come out as dusks, white, slinky creatures that had no mind of their own, like the heartless. But, if you had an especially strong heart, you could retain your original body, asides from a few differences, like hair color for example. These stronger nobodies could control the lesser ones with ease.

They were all basically empty shells, with no hearts or emotions to fill them with. They could only put up a front, fake their emotions, pretended they cared. Every stronger nobody had memories from when they were a somebody. They could remember their emotions, but they couldn't _feel _it. Even then, this helped the nobodies in putting on a show, trying to fool everybody, maybe even themselves, that they felt. And, let me tell you, nobodies are pretty good performers.

That was why the Organization was after hearts; they wanted to take them for themselves. That was why Roxas didn't bleed when he got cut: he didn't have a heart, therefore no blood. That pity Axel felt for Roxas? Simply a memory. He never _truly _felt it. Wonder why Roxas just joined the organization a month ago? That was because he was _born_ a month ago. That was when his somebody lost his heart. Before then, he never existed. Technically, nobody in the organization was above ten years old. What about Larxene's obvious lust for Axel? Was simply instinct; she could never feel any _real _affection for Axel. She might remember love, though, as a memory. Everything, just a memory. It was all nothing. Nobodies were literally nothing. They all lived in complete lies, but Axel never dwelled on that for long. Why get all worked up on something you couldn't do anything about, right? Not that, it could really get him worked up. Every emotion's just a memory (just in case you haven't gotten that memorized yet).

"Well, then, he's just trying to be a royal pain in the ass," Axel simply laughed, used to the fact that they all had no _real_ feelings, anyway, "But don't let it bother you!"

"It wouldn't have bothered me if you had stood up for me," Roxas hinted, keeping it light with a smirk.

"What? It was funny!" Axel chuckled, knowing he could push Roxas's buttons, without the side effects of a short temper reaching its point. It worked; Roxas replied with a chuckle himself.

"So, you hungry or not?" asked the now ravenous pyro, reminded of the free meal they came for in the first place.

The duo arrived at the dining table, Axel taking his assigned seat and Roxas taking his. All the members were assigned seats based on their Organization numbers, the numbers they were assigned to when they first enrolled. These numbers were determined by what number member you were; for instance, Axel was the eighth member to join, so he was referred to as number eight. Roxas, being the most recent, was named number thirteen (an unlucky number, as Axel would always pester him). The members were also given nick names, which was pretty cool, since they could make them up themselves. Axel had appointed himself 'The Fury of Dancing Flames', which, with all it's extreme dramatics, suited the pyro very well. Roxas had gotten help from Axel for his nick name, 'The Key of Destiny'. Fortunately, he was wise enough not to let the flamboyant 'McFlurry of Flames' use too much creativity.

Axel, now seated, ran his eyes over the table to perceive the 'magnificent meal' they were going to be presented with today. Thankfully, it was Zexion who was stuck with cooking duty this time, and on the middle of the table was a large plate of cucumber sandwiches.

What Roxas had said about rotten eggs before was no joke. The Organization may have been loaded, but they weren't going to spend their money on a chef. They were a private organization, and, therefore, couldn't hire just anybody to come to and fro from the castle with their 'heartless' secret. So, they simply did their own chores.

The way this affiliation organized who were to do what household chores was to make a chore wheel, which, in all it's absurdity, was the easiest way of managing it without the fighting and bickering. They _were _just going to appoint Larxene as head chef, being the only girl and all, but one death threat to a certain melodious nocturne and some astonishing stunts with a kunai quickly banished that idea. Now, if the cook of the day had been someone like Xigbar or Luxord, the meal would've ended in a disaster, and there might have really been some type of rotten, unknown substance that Axel would've dared poor Roxas to eat.

Fortunately, there would be none of that today, since Zexion was actually a pretty okay cook. He knew how to make cucumber sandwiches, at least. Sure, not much of a meal, but since the short-statured teen never had a big appetite, he didn't expect anybody else to either. Zexion, otherwise known as 'The Cloaked Schemer', set his masterwork on the table, and took his designated seat next to Axel.

"Zex, mind passing the cucumber sandwiches?" Axel asked, pointing towards the large plate full of the little delicacies that made him to salivate.

His request was met by azure, unappreciative eyes that peeked out from under a web of gray tangled hair. The Schemer made an unapproved 'tsked' sound and ignored the nobody.

"Hellooo! Zexion! I said can you pass the cucumber sandwiches!" Axel asked again, annoyed.

The smaller nobody finally turned to the pyro, revealing a very irritated seventeen year old. His layers of hair covered the majority of his face, even though most of it was swept to the right side, causing his hair to look unnaturally longer on said side. Which was odd, considering that if you ever saw him from behind, his hair seemed to be cropped short. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and said, "Axel, has nobody ever taught you the simple concept of a 'please'?"

Axel rolled his eyes and answered grudgingly, "Fine, Zexion. Can you _please _pass the cucumber sandwiches?"

"No, sorry. I don't wish to," he simply replied.

"What? What do you mean, _you don't wish to?_" Axel retorted in disbelief, "I said please and everything! What else do you want?"

"Axel, maybe if you learned a little respect for those around you, you would get what you want every now and then," Zexion answered calmly, undeterred.

"Learned a little respect?" Axel continued, with a bite of sarcasm, "Well, _sorry_ for asking for a sandwich! I promise I'll never ask you for something again, if it offends you so damn much!"

"Look! I slaved over a hard stove to feed an organization of THIRTEEN members today, and I didn't do it so some cocky, flame-obsessed twit can come and disrespect me over a soggy piece of bread!" Zexion snapped, temper raising the roof "So, either you take your damn sandwich, or you sit and shut your trap! Understood?"

A pause. "…Are you freakin' serious?" Axel responded, eyes wide, disbelief at Zexion's unusual outburst.

"Yes, Axel, I am _'freaking'_ serious! Now, excuse me while I resume to eating MY dinner," Zexion retorted with acid lacing his voice. "Or, and by the way, Axel, thank you for showing your gratitude towards me for making these lovely sandwiches that I SLAVED over for THREE HOURS!"

"Three Hours?" Axel asked incredulously.

"YES! THREE WHOLE HOURS! There was no food in this cursed castle, and I had to go to that wretched Wal-mart! YOU KNOW HOW CROWDED THAT PLACE IS! I swear, the people there have the I.Q. of a DUSK!" Zexion shouted, face turning a bright crimson, but then he began to calm down "Now, _please, _pardon me. I would rather not argue on this subject any longer." He quietly resumed to chewing on his sandwich in peace, as if the outburst had never happened.

"Well, soorry," Axel retorted, then turned to Luxord, who sat on his other side, and asked, "Can you believe this guy?"

"You know how hacked off he gets when he's on cooking duty," Luxord chuckled, taking another large bite of his own sandwich.

_Yeah, I knew that, but I didn't know he was ever going to snap! _Axel thought, but decided to keep that opinion to himself.

Axel's eyes lifted towards a smaller plate full of cucumber sandwiches, his mouth watering for the uncharacteristically scrumptious morsels. His eyes lifted even higher to see Demyx, Number Nine, the Melodious Nocturne that Larxene threatened before with a kunai. Nine was holding the plate of delicious sandwiches, serving himself with a hefty amount. This young man, probably nineteen years old, had a strange hair cut, but, then again, who in the Organization didn't? Still, Axel honestly didn't know what to call this oddball hair style. It seemed like a mix of a Mohawk and a mullet: a mulhawk, Axel finally guessed. He was a slim set (yet, not as slim as Axel) and rather tall (but certainly not as tall as Axel). The nocturne's aquamarine eyes were conveying great pleasure, always glad to get a free meal.

Axel, quite honestly, didn't like Demyx very much. Hell, nobody in the Organization liked Demyx very much. The musician was what you would call a chicken. He wasn't a weak fighter or anything, but he would rather run then battle any day. You had to back the guy in a corner before he would even lift his weapon. He'd rather go to his room and play his sitar all day then fight, which Axel knew because this was what he whined every time they forced him on the battle field.

He was definitely a lover, not a fighter, which was the exact opposite of what the Organization wanted. So, naturally, all the other members either tormented him or merely ignored him. All of them, that is, except for Roxas. Roxas didn't know Demyx very well, but the little key never treated the musician with any unkindness, nor ignored him. Axel, therefore, had eased off of him lately. He wasn't surprised by the younger one's kindhearted (or lack thereof) behavior. Technically, the youth shouldn't even care about Demyx's feelings, especially because Demyx didn't have any. But Roxas always seemed to be a good kid, even without a heart. In fact, Axel didn't believe Roxas belonged in the Organization, not because he didn't want him there, but because Roxas _was _a good kid, and everybody else were such jerks, including himself. But, where was a nobody to go? There was simply no room in the world for a nonexistent being.

Axel dismissed his thoughts and decided to get the sitar player's attention. "Demyx, may you please pass the cucumber sandwiches?" Axel asked politely with a friendly smile.

"Uh…sure, Axel," Demyx stammered, startled by The Fury's sudden recognition of good matters.

"Thank you, Demyx," Axel replied courteously while the Nocturne handed him the plate full of sandwiches. Axel helped himself to a generous share, and then stole a smug glance at Zexion. The schemer merely ignored him, continuing to sip his tea.

By the time Axel had his third helping of cucumber sandwiches, his thoughts had trailed off to his afternoon plans. Hopefully Roxas wasn't too drained from their intense battle to go out and buy some ice cream.

The two companions almost always bought ice cream after a long day of hard work. They both took part in this ritual since day one, the first day Roxas joined the Organization. Axel always enjoyed this time with his partner, and it was one of the few things he really looked forward to. There were days, though, when the younger member was too exhausted by his extensive workouts to go anywhere, which was understandable. Roxas needed time to develop his new muscles, and naturally he was going to feel some painful side-effects. Axel wondered if today could be one of those days.

Axel looked towards Roxas, who was two chairs across from him. "Psst! Roxas!" Axel hissed, not wanting to get the others' attention. "Roxas!"

Roxas simply continued chewing on his sandwich, deep in thought.

"Roxas! ROXAS!" Axel waved his arms at an attempt to get the blonde's attention, but Roxas was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even notice the pyro making a fool of himself.

"Axel, are you mentally sane?" Zexion asked, truly irked by Axel's absurdity.

The older member, realizing he must've looked like a complete moron, stopped waving his arms, and shot a glare at the aggravated nobody. "I don't know, Zexion? Were you sane when you were yelling like a demented circus monkey just a few minutes ago?"

Zexion stood up suddenly and said to everyone, "I'm finishing my meal in my quarters! Please, do not disturb me, and I hope you all have a good night." Then he glanced at Axel and whispered angrily, "And you can just choke on a cucumber and die, you ungrateful bastard!" He then proceeded to stomp out of the dining hall with his plate of sandwiches and a false sense of fury in his vacant chest.

Axel couldn't help but burst out laughing, but Demyx looked at him with a mix look of surprise and worry. "What's up with Zexion?"

"I don't know, maybe it's that time of the month," Axel chuckled, but saw that Demyx was serious. "Oh, well, I don't know!" Then an idea struck his spiky head. "Hey, why don't you go check up on him? You know, make sure he's okay and all."

"Oh! Uh, well, um," the nocturne stuttered, hesitant in meeting with the cranky schemer, "Didn't he say he wanted to be alone? I mean, he's probably, uh…reading his books and all! You know how he gets when somebody distracts him from a good book!"

"Demyx, I honestly think Zexion needs somebody to talk to, and you're just the person to do it!" Axel suggested, "Come on! You wouldn't want to make me angry, would you?"

"Uh, angry?" Demyx squeaked, eyes wide in fear.

"Yeah, if Zexion's angry, then some of that anger may just rob off of me. And we all know how I tend to spontaneously self-combust when I'm angry," Axel's sadistic smile grew larger as he said this, "or, rather, how others tend to spontaneously self-combust."

Demyx's eyes widened a fraction when he caught on to what Axel was saying. He nervously slapped on a fake grin and stuttered, "Well, uh, you know, um, I guess Zexion could really need some company! I'm just going to, um, go check up on him!" If Axel didn't know better, he would've thought the young musician was hyperventilating.

"Yeah, Demyx, good idea," Axel smiled sympathetically, "You go and do that."

Demyx reluctantly got up and mumbled a quick 'excuse me' before darting out of the dining room, just in time to miss his non-existence burst into flames.

Axel erupted into another fit of laughter. _That should teach Zexion to blow his problems up on me, _he thought, _Hope he doesn't murder Demyx, though. Man, that guy needs to grow a backbone! Ah, hopefully Roxas didn't see that, either. He'll be pissed for sure. Probably won't want ice cream with a 'mean, old bully' like me. _His sarcastic thoughts caused his eyes to wonder towards the kinder nobody, only to see that he was still picking at his food, his thoughts somewhere farther away from Axel's petty revenge schemes.

Axel, slightly annoyed by the younger one's pensiveness, began to whisper his name even louder than before.

"Roxas! Roxas! Over here!"

Still no reaction. Roxas's big, blue orbs simply stared off into nowhere, his cheek flattened against his fist, ignoring Axel's attempts of catching his attention. Axel was irritated, but not offended by the daydreamer's negligence. Roxas's head was always in the clouds, and sometimes you had to literally scream in his ear just to get his attention. Which Axel had tried many times before, and actually enjoyed it, until the younger one's temper convinced him that yelling in one's ear could be quite painful, especially to the yeller. Axel still had the scars to prove it.

This, with a mix of extreme boredom and mild amusement, was why Axel decided to go for a different approach. He grabbed one of his napkins, and took a pen out of a pocket in his black coat. He scribbled a note on a napkin, and then folded it so that it took the shape of a paper plane. He took the plane into his hands, and threw it towards Roxas, still oblivious to the whole plan.

The napkin plane soared through the air, making random dips and turns that caused Axel to gasp in anticipation. Twice, the plane almost dove in someone's ice tea, nearly giving Axel a heart attack. Well, that is, if he had had a heart. Anyway, Axel thought he was going to lose his cool when the plane had finally only a few inches to reach Roxas.

_Yes, that's it! _He thought, _Almost there! Don't fail me now! Six inches left…Three…two…_

Crunch!

_What the hell?!_

Axel couldn't believe it. Oh, the plane had made it's desired destination, no doubt about that! In fact, Axel had to feel nothing but pride for how well his napkin plane had flew, knowing that most napkin planes would've failed the first two feet. The plane had also made it to Roxas safe and sound, which was another magnificent feat. The only thing was, Roxas didn't even notice. He was still chewing thoughtfully on his food when the plane crash landed into his head, and stuck there, his spiky, blonde locks clinging to it as if it was one of their own.

Axel's mouth went slightly agape when he witnessed this strange sight. Granted, Roxas _did_ look kind of funny, and dare he say _cute_, with a paper air plane sticking out of his spiky blonde head, especially with that innocent, oblivious look on his face. But how high in the clouds did Roxas had to be to not notice a plane crashing into his head! Sure, it was a paper napkin air-plane, but any normal person (or nobody) with any sign of intelligence would've at least acknowledged it!

_What the hell is wrong with this kid! _Axel thought, his patience now wearing thin. He must've snapped, because what he did next was not something a rational person would do. The aggravated pyro grabbed a buttered roll (which was something that was always available at the Organization's dinners, no matter what they were serving) and launched it at Roxas's head, which was still high in the clouds. The buttered roll hit him right smack in the middle of his forehead, and bounced off towards the opposite direction, landing on the table and rolling off.

Roxas froze at mid-bite, eyes wide, not quite sure what had just happened. After getting over the initial reaction of mind-numbing shock, he slowly brought his hand up to his forehead to find out what exactly struck his head. His blue orbs grew even larger when he realized what it was. Was that…was that butter? He immediately brought one of his fingers to his mouth, testing the unknown substance. Yep. Definitely butter.

Roxas was still gawking over his mysterious butter-head incident when he heard his name being hissed.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

The neophyte recognized the voice immediately, and turned his head towards his secret assailant.

"Roxas! Are we getting ice cream later, or what?"

Roxas just stared at the eager nobody with an unfathomable expression. "You did this?" he finally was able to whisper, pointing at his buttered forehead.

Axel merely shrugged, unscathed. "Well, you wouldn't pay attention to a thing I said, so I threw a buttered roll at your head. I mean, you gotta work with what you got, am I right?"

The awestruck youth just gaped at his mentor. "For ice cream?"

"Huh?" Axel's eyes furrowed, confused by Roxas's two worded questions.

"You hit me with a buttered roll just to see if I wanted ice cream?" Roxas finally whispered in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. So, do you want some or not?" Axel replied, not quite sure where Roxas was getting at. Well, he did, but Roxas's befuddled face was too priceless to not keep up with the charade now.

Roxas just stared blankly back at the mischievous pyro, not exactly sure what to think. He finally replied, "Yeah…I guess so."

"Great! After dinner, we'll head over to Twilight Town. My treat," Axel replied in his cool voice.

He went back to his fourth helping of cucumber sandwiches, leaving Roxas with a puzzled look on his face. Eventually, the younger one went back to his own meal, only to be interrupted by high pitched, female's voice.

"Um, excuse me, Roxas," Larxene inquired, holding a hand up to her mouth in an attempt at suppressing her sadistic giggles. "But I think you have a little smudge on your forehead…and what exactly is that thing sticking out of your head?"

_Well, hopefully somebody like that chap! ____ Just to give the credit, my sis helped me think up of the dining room for the Org. Yeah, I know it's not much at all, but we didn't think the org. would be into fancy stuff anyway. Except for the chandelier, but that's because for some reason, from the beginning, I just wanted to put a chandelier. Weird, I know, but, oh well. Anyway, I kind of hated the beginning, when they all were laughing at Roxas, but I just wanted to show how a lot of Org. members make fun of him (being the youngest and newest, you know, fresh meat:P) but honestly, we all know they're just jealous -. And, I kind of tried to make Luxord sound very british (I even looked up british words on the internet (although it was mostly for fun-) So, if anybody from England is reading this, I hope I didn't butcher your slang too bad! If I did, I'm really sorry about that -' Oh, and Zexion isn't going to be that…um, mad all the time. A lot of the stuff I wrote in this was spur of the moment, and his blow up was one of them -' but, hey, after a hour at my place's wal-mart, I go pretty nuts too!:) also, I know in COM, he was annoyed because people never said 'hello', am I right? I just thought he'll be the type to be annoyed by rudeness. Oh, and the 'demented circus monkey' thing I got from a sitcom. I was going to make something up, but I thought of that out of nowhere, and that episode always made me lol. Yeah, I need more creativity- but, anyway, both Demyx and Zexion should both be in this fanfic a lot (Demy a little more, tho). Anyway, thanks for anybody that reviewed and will review, and sorry I can't answer them now!:( I have very limited access to the internet right now T-T. But I will answer them when I can! Oh, and please, be honest, and tell me if the characters are in character or not! Also, tell me if I explained them well physically, too! (I actually had fun guessing their ages) :) God bless you all!_


	3. Ice cream for 2, please

DripDropDripDropDripDrop

_Well, here's the third chap! I kind of struggled through this one (I went through weeks not typing any of it) but I think it turned out alright____ I know I don't have much reviews, but thanks for anybody who did review! Again, I can't answer reviews yet, since I have very limited access to internet, and when I do, I don't have much time, but I will reply back to them when that changes____._

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**_

Axel looked up at the cloudy, blue sky and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's always nice to take some time off from that stuffy castle and take a breath of fresh air from a 'real' world," he sighed.

The sun was setting along the horizon when the duo made their way down the cobblestone streets in Twilight Town. Little beige boutiques lined the street, many having flashy signs advertising all sorts of items, all of them mentioning how theirs was the better buy. The place had a homely feel to it, though, welcoming any stranger that came by, maybe even a heartless one.

This quiet little world was the exact opposite of a place like The World That Never Was, which was pelting down thunder storms half the time (courtesy of Larxene) and always felt like it was giving off a bad omen. Twilight Town, however, always seemed to be having fair weather, and, to Roxas and Axel at least, it always felt safe. They never saw many Heartless in Twilight Town, if any at all. The cold creatures seemed to repel away from this tiny world, as if its warmness was too pure for them to handle.

Axel didn't know why this was so, but he didn't find reason to question it. All he knew was that the lack of heartless made it a lot easier to chill with his partner, which was one reason why they always ate ice cream here. The other reason was that this was where Roxas was born, where Axel and he first met on that fateful day. It was also the same place where they first had ice cream together, because Axel wanted to give him a good first memory, even as a nobody. Twilight Town was tainted with a lot of good nostalgia. That made it comforting, and the only sure thing both Roxas and Axel ever had. Why wouldn't they come to visit here? All around, this world was a perfect piece of Heaven.

They strolled pass a few more signs before they spotted the one they wanted. _Stacy's Ice Cream Shop_, it read in bright, colorful neon letters. Under the sign was the store window, where a young girl was attending to the counter. She seemed to be about a couple years older than Roxas, fifteen or sixteen, maybe, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed to be bored out of mind, drumming her fingers on the countertop and whistling a made-up tune, but the moment she saw the Key of Destiny coming her way, she flashed a warm, cheery smile.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer! How's it going, Roxy?" Stacy asked joyfully.

Roxas brought his hand behind his neck, scratching it in embarrassment. Why, oh, why did Axel have to tell her to call him that?! "Uh, pretty good, Stacy!" he blushed.

"Hey, what about me?" Axel smiled, his voice tainted with mock offense.

"Oh, sorry, Axel," Stacy apologized, smiling at the Fury of Dancing Flames, "And how have you been?"

"Pretty great, if I do say so myself," Axel grinned his mischievous grin, "And don't worry about it! I'm used to it. You don't know hard it is to get any attention when you hang out with a girl magnet like Roxas all day!"

Roxas's eyes popped open, even wider than Axel's sly grin (which just grew wider when he saw the shy teen's reaction, thinking his eyes were going to pop right out of his head!). His face turned a deep crimson, shocked by what his supposed 'partner' had just blabbered on to the prettiest ice cream girl in Twilight Town. And it wasn't even true! Was he crazy?! But, behind those innocent, hurt eyes, Roxas was already planning his most likely lethal revenge.

Stacy tried to stifle her giggles with her hand, but failed miserably. "Well, of coarse! We all can clearly see that," she laughed, looking straight at Roxas. He simply gave a small chuckle back, his face redder than ever.

"So, what'll be?" She asked, still giggling from Roxas's strawberry face.

"Oh, the usual," Axel replied.

"Sure thing!" She headed towards the back of the little shop where there was an ice cream freezer holding all types of ice cream flavors from sky sugar to liver pepper. But when she looked through the glass window, she saw that the desired flavor of choice had been completely devoured.

"Oh shoot," she cursed, turning towards the door next to the freezer. "Mom! Do we have anymore Sea-Salt Ice Cream?!"

What happened next wasn't what the duo came to expect. Out of the door came a blonde bombshell, a woman with a body you could see on any red carpet. She wore a red shirt with a neck line low enough to make any teenage boy go crazy, and skintight jeans that hugged around her curvaceous body. Roxas and Axel were awestruck, standing there speechless with their mouths hanging open like hungry, filthy dogs. The poor guys never stood a chance.

The hot 'babe', as Axel would put it, turned towards Stacy and replied, "Sorry, Sweetheart, I don't know. We're gonna have to check the freezer."

At that moment, Axel was finally able to choke out the first thing he could think of. "_That's _Stacy's _mom?" _

"Oh, sorry," The young shop keeper, reminded of her customers, hastily apologized. "You guys haven't met my mom yet! She doesn't usually come by around here, since it's my grandmother who usually helps me run the store, ya know!"

The older, more voluptuous woman nodded. "Yes, and she's sick today, bless her heart! So I decided to help my daughter out with anything she might need," She smiled, "Well, now that you know who I am, I'm kind of wondering who you young men might be! How exactly do you know my daughter?" she asked, startled by the strange, black cloaked pair.

Young Stacy immediately answered her for them. "Oh, mom, these guys are Axel and _Roxas_!"

Stacy's mom's face lit up, recognizing the names immediately. "Oh, Axel and _Roxas_! Well, it's nice to finally meet you!" she smiled politely but genuinely.

Axel smiled right back. "Nice to meet you, too, ma'am!" he replied genteelly.

"How polite! I'm guessing you must be Axel?" she asked.

"The one and only!" Axel replied coyly, as if he actually had a chance with the older mother of his best friend's crush.

"And that means you must be Roxas," she turned to the younger one with the biggest grin on her face. "I've heard a _lot _about you!"

Now it was Stacy's turn to blush. But Roxas didn't notice. He didn't even reply. He just stared with his mouth slightly agape, as if he was hypnotized. It didn't take long for Axel to guess exactly what Roxas was gaping at, his blue orbs focused squarely on the older woman's chest.

Axel swiftly bended his leg back and secretly kicked Roxas's upper thigh with the heel of his foot. Roxas jolted back into the real world with a "Huh?"

Axel eyed the little pervert, nodding sidways towards Mrs. Stacy's Mom, trying to remind him of where he was. Realization hit Roxas's eyes, and once it did, his face, once again, turned dark crimson. _Wow. Blushing three times in the last three minutes. The little prodigy must have beaten his own record! _Axel thought sarcastically.

"Um…yeah. I would like some ice cream. Two boo-I mean, scoops! Thanks a lot!" Roxas finally spat out, not knowing what question was asked.

Axel noticed Stacy slap her face, and Axel couldn't help but mimic her gesture. Damn that teenage boy's puberty! Why did it have to kick in now?!

"Um, well, we better head on back to that freezer and get that ice cream! _Right,_ _mom!_" Stacy nudged her mom towards the door in an eager fashion.

"Oh, uh, of coarse," Stacy's mom replied, confused. "Well, we'll only take a few minutes. So, just wait right here, boys!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hooper," Axel replied politely with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hooters-No, I mean, uh, hookers! NO! Argh! …Thank you, Mrs. Stacy's mom." Roxas finally answered quietly, after a stumble of words that caused Mrs. Hooper to stare at him as if he had just randomly adorned a banana suit and broke into a chorus of "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" while shaking maracas.

Stacy immediately yanked her mom's arm and pulled her out of the room, while saying frantically, "Don't worry! This'll only take a second!" The second the mother and daughter duo left, Axel burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Hohohoho! Hehehehehe!" Axel roared, seemingly no sight to the end of his laughter.

"You done yet?" Roxas asked in a low, miffed voice, "They might here you!"

"Oh…oh…not yet!" Axel gasped between breaths, "ah…oh…my sides hurt!"

"Good. I hope it still hurts when I stick my keyblade up your-"

"Oi, Roxas, you're not going to resort to violence, are you?" Axel gasped, in false surprise, recovering from his laugh attack, "You won't hurt your own partner, will ya?"

"Want to test me?" Roxas retorted with a new hint of rebellion in his eyes. Roxas might have been the timid type, but he was no push over. Axel knew he would act on his threat if he was angry enough, even if he stood no chance against the fire wielder. Roxas was hard headed that way. Kind of reminded Axel of himself, actually. Maybe the kid did hang out with him _too _much…

"Aw, Roxas, calm down," Axel pacified, still smiling cheekily. "You were _cute_," He added, knowing how Roxas loathed that word. "Mrs. Stacy's Mom. He."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just shut up."

"Fine, then."

They stood there for a while, waiting patiently for their hostesses to bring them their treats. Axel resorted to leaning against the counter, drumming his fingers on the surface. Roxas did the same, but instead of drumming, his thoughts had lead him to his own little world again, his eyes just staring off into space somewhere.

Axel soon started whistling. It took a while for Roxas to realize what the tune sounded like, and even longer to realize why Axel would whistle such a song, but when he did, he went stiff. "Axel…" Roxas started, cautiously.

"Stacy's mom has got it going on…" the crazy pyro sang under his breathe.

"Axel." Roxas muttered again, this time with lethal warning.

Said pyro stopped singing, leaving silence to fill the area once more. Roxas sighed, and resumed to his peaceful thoughts. He was about to get comfortable in his own little world when…

"She's all Roxas wants, and he's waited for so long…"

"Axel…shut up!" Roxas whispered gruffly.

Again, silence. Roxas held his breathe, but nothing came. Finally, when he figured the annoying Fury of Flames had given up, he got back to daydreaming. But, of course, that was way too soon.

"Stacy, can't you see, you're not the girl for Roxy…"

"Axel! If you don't shut up and let it stay that way, I'll castrate you!"

Instantly, everything was quiet again. Roxas glanced at Axel, who simply stopped leaning and stared at some ants on the floor, bored out of his mind. The youth knew he was bored, but didn't care. It didn't mean he had to act like a jerk. The stressed teen went back to his daydreams. He sighed, happy to be back in his comfort zone.

"I just might be wrong, but Roxas's in love with Stacy's-OH!"

Axel, daring enough to test Roxas's threat, had received it all right. …Well, maybe not exactly. Roxas really just elbowed Axel very roughly, but since Roxas was _so_ much shorter than his mentor, his elbow had inadvertantly hit him right where it really hurts, causing Axel to keel over in pain. Just on cue, the ladies came in, Stacy holding two blue popsicles and her mom carrying a box labeled in large print _Sea Salt Ice Cream_. The women's faces were immediately alert when they saw the pyro hunching in pain.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Hooper asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Of course I'm alright!" Axel assured the older woman, when in reality he was suffering with the worse possible pain that could ever be inflicted on a man. He looked up, surprised at what he saw: the older woman had now covered her before revealing, body hugging shirt with a large jacket, which was strange for the mild climate Twilight Town always had. She had also replaced her tight jeans with old sweats.

"Well, here's your ice cream, guys," Stacy said nervously, handing each of them their own popsicles.

"Thanks, Stacy! Thank you, Mrs. Hooper," Roxas answered politely with a sweet smile, which was really caused by the also sweet revenge it had just witnessed.

_Well, the change in wardrobe helped his speech impediment, at least, _Axel thought, sarcastically.

"Your welcome, Roxas!" Mrs. Hooper answered warmly.

"Yes, thanks ma'am!" Axel piped up, still thinking of the stinging pain in the lower half of his body.

Mrs. Hooper turned her backs to them, refilling the freezer with ice cream popsicles. Stacy suddenly leaned towards Roxas, gesturing him to come closer. Roxas, now nervous, obeyed, unsure what Stacy had in mind.

"You don't have to pay for this, you know," Stacy whispered with a friendly smile, "It's on the house!"

"A-are you sure?" Roxas questioned, taken aback. "I don't mind paying."

"Yeah, especially since it's me paying," Axel, who had leaned in to see what was the big secret, reminded him.

"Well, yeah, Axel doesn't mind paying," Roxas corrected innocently, unaware of Axel's eye roll.

"No! We made you guys wait and everything," Stacy assured, "It wouldn't be right to make you guys pay after all that trouble! Come on, just say yes!"

"Well, um, okay…,"Roxas reluctantly gave in.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she winked and smiled, causing Roxas to blush a hundredth time today. Axel couldn't help but grin, too, at Roxas's embarrasement.

Mrs. Hooper turned around, warm smile back on her face. "Well, I hope you young men will enjoy your ice cream!" she said warmly.

"Oh, we will, Ma'am!" Roxas smiled enthusiastically, still guilty for what he felt was thievery.

"Yes, we will. But we better be going," Axel stated, already sampling his ice cream, "Bye, Ladies!"

"Bye, gentlemen," Mrs. Hooper said good naturedly.

"We'll see you again tomorrow, right, Roxas?" Stacy asked, another playful smile on her lips.

"Yeah, of coarse!" Roxas replied almost instantly.

After they said their farewells, the odd pair left to their next destination. They went though Station Heights, where the elevation of the street started to slant upward, as it seemed they were making their way up a small hill. They took a right at a garage, leading them all the way up to Station Plaza, where an old train station stood.

The building might have seen many years, but it was really quite lovely. Its brick steps lead to wide, clear glass doors that allowed you to have a glimpse of the train station inside. Each door had a purple insignia that resembled a cute, little bell, and the stair case was lined with small, healthy looking bushes that were obviously well cared for. And, over all this was a brick terrace held up by golden columns. Imprinted on the front side of the terrace was CENTRAL STATION, with another picture of a bell right over it, only this one adorned golden wings.

But our strange duo didn't come all the way from The World That Never Was just to see an old train station. What they came for was what was _over _the station. Settled on top of the building was a grand clock tower, easily the tallest structure in all of Twilight Town. Its golden hands ticked slowly around the clock, telling the duo that it was 9:00 pm, Twilight Town time. The clock's beauty was embellished with two bronze bells on either side, held up by bell holders.

The twosome stood in front of the tall structure, admiring its beauty.

"So, should we take the stairway, or take our chances with portaling and pray that nobody sees us?" Axel inquired of his little friend, still gazing at the intricate clockwork. No response. He turned his head toward the boy to see what had had Roxas tongue-tied now.

Roxas was blushing furiously, scratching the back of his head in a way that only confirmed how self-conscious he was at the moment. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that his beloved sea salt ice cream was melting away into a blue puddle on the floor. The flustered youth also seemed to be making nervous side-glances at something, and Axel made his own glance at what Roxas was peeking at.

Of course! Why didn't Axel realize this before? Across from where they were, sitting on top of the tan brick wall that kept passer-bys from falling off the edge of the plaza, was a group of three teenage girls, probably fourteen year olds, the same age as Roxas. They were all giggling, gossiping and, most importantly, looking straight towards the awestruck Roxas.

Axel decided it was time to wake up the dreaming Key of Destiny. "So I guess we're taking the stairs, then?" Axel snickered, taking the distracted teen's arm and leading him inside the central train station and towards the door leading to the stairway.

"Huh?" Roxas muttered, confused.

"Don't worry, Roxas. You don't have to think hard or anything. Just keep licking that ice cream before it melts, and follow me," Axel advised sarcastically, still pulling him up the stairs.

Watching the radiant blends of reds, oranges, purples, and any other warm colors you could think of, Axel couldn't help but admire the breathtaking sunset. Although you would think his thoughts would be on more important things, since at the moment both his and Roxas's feet were dangling from the edge of the top of the colossal Twilight Town's clock tower. But, no, both Axel and Roxas have eaten ice cream here since the first day they met each other, so neither was bothered by the high death risk.

If anything, Axel was trying to save his ice cream. He licked at the bottom of the popsicle, trying to keep it from melting into the depths below. _Ick_, he thought.

Axel was never much of an ice cream lover, but sea-salt ice cream must have been the strangest flavor he tried yet! He wasn't big on the whole salty and sweet combination it had going on. To him, salty and sweet were both better off standing alone. But, for some strange reason Axel couldn't ever comprehend, Roxas _lived_ on the stuff! Axel would always swear if Roxas was ever stuck on a desert island and he had to choose between an all you can eat buffet or a ridiculous amount of sea-salt ice cream, the sea-salt addict would pick the ice cream.

Axel guessed that maybe the reason why he couldn't understand Roxas's sea-salt addiction had to do with the fact that he himself was more into hot treats, for example: hot heads, hot cheetos, and habenero tobasco sauce straight from the bottle. You know, the normal stuff. Of coarse, Axel would offer his bottles of hot sauce to Roxas any time, but the shy youth always declined for some odd reason.

Culinary likes was just one of the many things that both of them seemed to be complete opposites on, but Axel didn't mind. Sea-salt ice cream was one of the cheaper substances in Twilight Town, and if it made Roxas happy, or at least gave him the memory of happiness, then it gave the pyro that memory, too.

"Axel…I have a question to ask…" Roxas said, unsure. The teen had been snacking on his ice cream and thinking quietly, like he always had, and his sudden request snapped Axel out of his own rambling thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, well, okay, shoot." Axel replied.

"Well…um," the timid youth hesitated.

"What? What is it? C'mon, Roxas, you can tell me," Axel encouraged, getting alert, "You know I won't tell anybody."

"Well…I was just wondering," Roxas started, looking for words to state his question, "The Organization...what would they think…I mean, do they have any…'rules' about…'conversing' with people who…are from other worlds?"

Axel blinked, confused by this question. "Uh…well, I guess not. I mean, we were just talking with Stacy and her mom now, and we're not going to get in trouble for that. We've talked to other people on our missions before, Roxas, you know that. Sometimes we need it to get more info."

"No, I mean, like," Roxas denied his answer, looking for a different way to sort his question, "if I were to say, go to Twilight Town, and just…'hang out' with other _normal _kids, will the Organization say I was…'fooling around'. Not doing my job, I mean. Would it be weird for a nobody to make friends? Can nobodies have friends?"

Axel mulled over this odd question for a moment. Most of the Organization would've said that there was no point to making friends without a heart to care for them with, and that Roxas was being silly and naïve, but Axel didn't want to put his partner down. He figured Roxas just wanted to hang out with kids his own age, instead of an organization full of older men (and a woman) who probably couldn't really relate with him. After all, the closest person to his age was Zexion, who wasn't exactly the easiest to get along with. Axel himself was twenty-two, but he liked to think of himself as somebody 'witty', 'handsome', and just down right 'amazing' that Roxas could look up to. He also wondered if Xemnas would approve with Roxas, a nobody, hanging out with some 'somebodies'.

"Well, Roxas, you can't have real friends without a heart," Axel said thoughtfully, "You know, a friend is somebody that you care for, and we kind of lack in the feelings department." Roxas's eyes went downcast as he said this. "But, I can't see why you can't go chill with some other kids your own age. It'll probably get rid of a lot of your stress, too, and who knows? Maybe that'll help you become a better fighter!" Axel grinned. This would be what he would tell Xemnas later if he disliked the idea.

"Really?" Roxas replied, enthusiastic.

"Yeah, just don't tell these kids what you are or where're you're from," he grinned, "Doesn't help if they think you're mentally insane!"

"Of coarse not!" Roxas promised, and then a big smile grew on his face without him even realizing it. Axel was happy (or at least, feigned happiness) to put that smile on Roxas's face; the poor kid didn't do it enough. Guess it had to do with being a nobody and all, but still, he could at least fake it better, like the rest of them did.

"Hey, now I have a question to ask," Axel grinned, reciting what Roxas had said before.

"Okay. Shoot." Roxas grinned, repeating what the pyro had said before, too.

"Does this have anything to do with those giggling girls from before?" Axel asked snidely.

Roxas face dropped, cheeks tingeing red again. The sneaky pyro burst out laughing.

"Aha! I knew it!"

"No! No! It has nothing to do with that! Nothing at all!"

"Calm down, Roxas! It's no surprise! Of course girls are looking at you! You're actually a pretty good-looking kid." Axel laughed.

Roxas stopped rambling, mouth just hanging there, surprised by what Axel just said. "Seriously?" was all he could choke out.

"Yes, seriously!" Axel retorted, still snickering.

Roxas blushed and went back to licking his ice cream, not quite sure how to answer that accusation.

Axel rolled his eyes. This kid really needed a boost in his self-esteem. Little did the key-bearer know, though, he was much more important than he could ever hope to imagine. In fact, he was the most valuable member in the Organization. Why? Because of his jumbo key. You see, that hunk of metal he was swinging before wasn't just any mere key. It was the Keyblade. What is a keyblade, you ask? Legend says it is a weapon known for saving the universe from the darkness that constantly threatened it. IF it were in the right hands. If in the wrong hands, it could also be known as a weapon wreaking havoc and bringing mass destruction to the worlds. The keyblade has the power to unlock hearts and to defeat the heartless, liberating the hearts ensnared inside their wretched bodies, and therefore holds a lot of power.

There was no need to worry, though; the recent keybearer was trying his best to vanquish every evil and save the worlds with his mighty weapon. But, a month ago, he lost his heart. He had struck his chest with his own weapon, and faded away to Oblivion. Why would the keybearer do this? Who knows? Maybe he couldn't handle the responsibility that came with being a hero, or at least that's what Axel thinks. Anyway, being strong in heart, as all keybearers should be, he not only got to change into a heartless, his body and soul combined to make a nobody, too. That nobody's name was Roxas. Roxas, being the keybearer's nobody, also had access to the Keyblade, of course, making him very important to the world's fate.

This also made Roxas _very _important to the Organization. Remember the Organization's goal to capture the hearts trapped by the heartless, so they could regain their own hearts? Well, the little keybearer was the heart of that plan, no pun intended. His job in the Organization was to destroy as many heartless as he could, freeing thier hearts so the they could steal these little treasures, keeping the hearts from returning to their old bodies. They stored these stolen hearts in Kingdom Hearts, where one day, when they've gathered enough, its doors would open and grant them their hearts back. Only then would they truly feel. Or, at least, that's what Xemnas always promised.

Roxas wasn't aware of any of this, though. Roxas, unlike the other members of the Organization, had somehow lost his memory from when he was a somebody, not remembering anything from his past. He had no clue what the keyblade was, or who he was in his past life.

Xemnas, in fact the whole Organization, kept his past and their plan a secret from him. Don't get me wrong, Roxas did know the goal of the Organization, but he didn't know anything about _his_ true importance. Xemnas didn't want him aware of how valuable he was, afraid the kid would get a big head, and even try to overthrow him as head of the Organization (which, was silly, considering Roxas's character, but you could never be too careful.)

They also didn't want him aware that his somebody was, in fact, still alive. Somehow, the original keybearer (Sora, to be exact) had miraculously gained his heart back, which was an enormous feat. They couldn't let Roxas know anything about Sora, though, since that could cause a big mess, maybe even prompting Roxas to leave the Organization and try to find his somebody. That would spoil the plan completely, especially since the original keybearer didn't even know the Organizaton existed, and they weren't strong enough to show themselves just yet. They needed to steal more hearts first.

That was why Axel was hired to watch over Roxas. Xemnas wanted to make sure his prized possession was kept safe and stayed ignorant about his past, and Axel was the man to make sure this happened. At first, the pyro despised his new job, saying, "Why do I have to baby sit the new kid?" But, after a while, he warmed up to the key-bearer. He didn't know why, but he felt somehow…different around Roxas. No, that's impossible, because he couldn't feel. But, he just…something was strange when he was around him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Roxas was a lot different then the other Organization members, anyway. Even without his memories, it didn't take him long to learn how to 'act' like he had emotions. But that was just because he was a quick learner, right?

Maybe the reason why something was different when Axel was around Roxas was because the youthful member just brought out a lot of good memories. Yeah, that's it! The good feeling was just a memory, not a feeling, because a nobody can't feel, right?

It even pained him now that he couldn't tell his little friend the truth. No, not a friend. It's impossible for nobodies to feel that care for someone. He's just his partner. But, it did still pain him, or at least grant him that memory of pain, to not tell Roxas the truth. He couldn't bring himself to say it, though. If he did, the Organization would destroy him for treason, or even turn him into a dusk, which is not a pretty fate.

And, secretly, he didn't want to tell Roxas the truth. What if he did leave to find out more about his past life? Axel couldn't have that. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to be left alone in the Organization. He liked that difference there seemed to be around Roxas, and didn't want that ripped away from him. Anyway, if Roxas _did _leave, he'll meet the same consequences for treason, and Axel couldn't do that to him. So he was actually doing Roxas a favor by not telling the truth, and he wasn't being selfish at all. No, if anything, he was helping Roxas.

So Roxas was left like a sheep, doing the Organization's bidding mindlessly until they had no use for him anymore, slaying heartless for their Kingdom Hearts. And that, not knowing anything about his true potential, made him feel like truly nothing, thinking that if anything, he was the weakest and least valuable member in the Organization. And that's exactly what the Organization wanted. But, as long as everything stayed the way it was, Axel couldn't care less. He couldn't really care without a heart anyway, right?

"So, you have no problem with me hanging out with the normal kids in Twilight Town, right?" Roxas asked, snapping Axel once again out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, of coarse not! Go have fun sometime!"

There was a short pause as both of them resumed to eating their ice creams. Then Roxas piped up, "And, those girls…were they really giggling at me because…they thought I was…'good-looking'?"

Axel smirked, "Yeah, unbelievable, I know! Then, again, maybe they were just laughing at how incredibly short you are!"

Roxas blushed. "Axel, shut up!"

"No, really! How tall are you, anyway? 4'10"?"

"Five foot!" Roxas retorted, still blushing.

"Wow, that's an improvement to 4'10"!" Axel smirked, "But, seriously, you look so young! You sure you're fourteen?"

"As sure as I'm sure that that paper airplane I found in my hair earlier was from you!" Roxas retorted, "What was with that, anyway?"

Axel grinned. "So the 'Great Roxas' finally got the gist that little, old me was trying to catch his so sought for attention?" he exaggerated.

"You could've just asked for it. I've would've given you it," Roxas promised.

"I did. You were day-dreaming again, and you didn't pay attention to a thing I did. Remember?" Axel reminded him.

Roxas blushed and looked back to his ice cream, only to realize that it had already melted away into nothing. "Oh, uh, sorry about that," he said meekly.

"Hey, no problem. Just stay a little alert next time," Axel advised him, "Hate for you to lose your head on a mission. Literally."

Roxas nodded, making another mental note in his head.

"So, you ready to go home?" Axel said, getting up and casting a dark, swirly portal, one of the few things all nobodies can do.

Roxas looked up. "Ready when you are." He got up, and both of them passed through the portal leading them to the cold, dreary place they called home.

_Well, hope ya guys liked the chap! Again, I did a lot of explaining of things people already know (if ur reading this, I work hard for you, sis! Next time, just play the game urself - ) By next chap, tho, I shouldn't have to do that anymore! Also, by next chap, I should finally get to the point of this story! Yay! I got kind of confused when trying to explain the Org's plan, tho. Please inform me if I anything wrong. I usually would have looked it up on the internet, but, like I said, I can't do that now. Oh, and just to let ya guys know, Stacy is that blonde girl at the beginning of KH2. Her name's not really Stacy, I made that up obviously-. Just play the game again, and you should know what I mean____ Oh, and The peanut butter jelly time thing…yeah, I don't know if that was too random (actually, I find a lot of things in this story random) but it was my sib's idea, and it was either that or the dancing berries and cream guy thing (which I hate!:P) I felt couldn't say deny them their idea, tho, so I picked the one that made me laugh____ I also wonder if Rox's question was weird, or not really understandable, in any way. I had trouble stating it, which I guess isn't bad, since Rox obviously had trouble with it too! - Well, hope somebody reviews, and if ya do, please, be brutally honest! :D God bless you all! )_


End file.
